User blog:IDLift3000/Weekly Ed - Issue 1
This is my first ever weekly fiction newspaper of Ed, Edd n Eddy called "Weekly Ed". Issue 1 - 11 July 2012 EDLINES Edlines 2012 International Fandom Fair is Coming The 2012 International Fandom Fair (IFF) will be coming to the town of Peach Creek this mid-July 2012, after its 2011 fair previously held in Zurich, Switzerland. It was reported by PCD that the Fandom Fair will be opened on 15 to 20 July 2012 in Peach Creek Convention Centre. For this upcoming fair, there will be more than 200 fandoms joined the fair, such as My Little Pony, Toy Story, Pixar and also Ed, Edd n Eddy. The Cartoon Network Fandom is reported to join the fair also, bringing some legendary cartoon such as KND, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Camp Lazlo, etc. The EEnEF very much hated and rival fandom, Spongebob Squarepants Fandom (SSQF) is also joined the fair, under its broadcasting channel Nicklodeon, which is also a rival of Cartoon Network. After the EEnEF receive the "Best Fandom of The Year" award in 2011, the SSQF swears that they will win the 2012 IFF, according to one of our secret reporter during his visit in Bikini Bottom back in May 2012. Upon the EEnEF heard this news, Eddy, the President of EEnE, says that he will make the fandom more popular than ever by making a massive vote. "As the president of the Ed, Edd n Eddy Fandom, I will make our fandom more popular than ever, by launch a massive vote for our fans worldwide. By this, the SSQF will be crybaby and lose their suckers goodbye!" (Eddy, President of EEnEF) The previous 2011 IFF in Zurich, Switzerland has resulted the EEnEF won, followed by SSQF in second place and My Little Pony Fandom in third place. Will the EEnEF won again in the upcoming fair? Find out later in the fair! Kankers Arrested For Stalker Last night, Edd was attacked by the Kanker sisters. It all happened around 9:03 P.M. last night. We interviewed the victim and he said this: "I was just simpally finishing up my homwork when I heard snickering. I was a little frightened so I grabbed my cactis named Jim and put him next to my paper. When I was done I placed my homework in my backpack and put on my one-size-fits-all pajamas. I climmed in to bed when I heard the snickering again. This time it sounded a little closer when, I was attacked...and...well um.....kissed. Fed up with the Kanker Sisters I called the police," commented Edd. We also had planned to interview an eyewitness but he ran screaming into the night yelling "KANKERS! RUN AWAY!" SportEd Kevin Won This Year's Peach Creek Bike Race Kevin, the well-known cool guy in Peach Creek has won the 2012 Peach Creek Bike Race as part of the town's ecological campaign yesterday. After he cross the finish line, he receive a gift, three original jawbreakers and a golden trophy. After he receive the awards from the race judge, our youngest WE reporter, Jamie, began to interview him. *Jamie: "So, Kevin, how is it feel becoming a winner of this bike race?" *Kevin: "Well, honestly I feel so proud of myself. Even Nazz like me!" *Jamie: "Tell me, have you've been won before in the previous race?" *Kevin: "Of course, I've won twice, in the 2006 and 2008 race." *Jamie: "Okay, now tell me, what are those awards you've received?" *Kevin: "I've got a bike accessories like cool stickers, a honk and a nice wrench. I also got three original jawbreakers. But the one thing that makes me proud is the trophy! Better put it in my room!" *Jamie: "Well then, congratulation Kevin! One more question, since you've got three jawbreakers, would you mind share one of them to the Eds?" *Kevin: "Say what? Well no, I won't give one of them to the dorks because they're all dorks! *Jamie: "Okay then" More coming soon! Category:Blog posts